KEH DUN TUMHE
by DivaNims
Summary: Hey all!... back with a new *STRICTLY O.C * a birthday gift for betu 3


**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAVU BABU... :-***

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

 **It was a fine morning when... the sun rays fell on the beautiful girl who was sleeping peacefully on her face... She was disturbed by the warmth and she got...she smiled as usual the blush perfectly covered her cheeks as she got up and looked at the side table... she saw a small box beautifully wrapped in red**

 **It was a delicate gold diamond studded neck piece... with a note in it**

"A Beautiful gift for a beautiful girl "

 **She smiled and took it to her dressing table.. where she looked at herself wearing the neck piece and smiled... Her eyes fell on another box she opened it and found a purple saree in it... she opened it... It was the one she wanted to buy but never bought it.. a smile again appeared on her face and she placed her her hand on her face...as she read the another note that was inside it**

"My lovely darling... I'm waiting for you at the garden side"

 **After sometime she came to the garden side where she saw a number of red roses... she was looking for her special person who had did this beautiful arrangement for her but couldn't see him... suddenly she heard his voice**

" _Dekha hai tujhko jabse_  
 _Haay main toh hil gaya_  
 _Lagta hai mere seene se dil nikal gaya_ "

 **She was looking for him and followed his voice...she came to the lobby following his voice but still couldn't see him...**

 _Mummy se kya Daddy se bhi milaaunga tujhe_  
 _Arey jo bhi main kahun_  
 _tujhe lagta hai kyun ghalat_  
 _PALAT…_

 **She found him bending before her and he extended his hand towards her and she lend it to her... she lend it to her...**

 _Tera dhyan kidhar hai_  
 _Ye tera hero idhar hai_  
 _Tera dhyan kidhar hai_  
 _Ye tera hero idhar hai_  
 _Tera dhyaan kidhar hai_  
 _Yeh tera hero idhar hai_

 **She stopped him from dancing around her...**

"Bas karo Varun tum bhi na...aur kya hai ye sab... "

Varun: Mera pyaar Navya meri jaan

Navya: Tumhara Pyaar?..."

 **and he kissed at her cheek**

Varun: Haan jo tumne abhi dekha nahi...

 **He placed his hand on her waist and started walking**

Varun: Chalo Chalo Chalo... jaldi chalo

Navya: Arey baba araam se

Varun: Aaram se, arey aaram se bike nahi sikhi jaati

Navya: Bike? Tumhara dimag kharab hai sari mein bike

Varun: Haan toh kya hua... bahot aasan hai..vo bas..

Navya: Varun please!

Varun: Arey baba mazaak kar raha hun...tumhare liye bike nahi kuchh aur hai?

Navya: Aur vo kya

 **and he picked her up in his arms**

Navya:Varun... mujhe nichey utaaro

Varun: Shh... batata hun...

 **And he took her to a place where there stood a white horse...**

Varun : Ye aapki sawari hai madam... chalein?

 **She smiled and he asked her to come along... They had a long ride on that white horse**

Navya: main thak gayi...

Varun: Bas thodi door aur...

 **and they were in a desi resort... which had the huts of Rajasthan... The place was called "choki dhaani"(not that one in jaipur )...a girl dressed in the rajasthani dress came to them with a "aarti" plate... she applied the tilak to both of them and showered the flower petals on them...**

"Padharo sethani sa"

 **and they looked at each other and smiled... and they moved forward...**

Varun: Chalein sethani sa?

Navya: Chalo...

and she held his hand

 **Another man with a "pag" came to them...with the jalzeera in his hand**

Navya: Ye kya hai...

Varun: Piyo toh sahi...

Navya(tasting it): Nice... bahot accha hai

Varun: aur bhi acchi chiz hai ji...

Navya: Kya...?

Varun took her to another place

Navya: Gol gappe

"Ram ram sethani sa... lo piyo jo pani ki tikiya"

and Varun took it from the man's hand to make her eat it

Nayva: Varun... ye toh bahot tikha hai

Varun: Gol gappe mithe kab hote hain?

Navya( hits him lightly): Varun!...

 **and he offered the water to her...to which she smiled she was looking at his innocent and naughty face... which had made her smile by all his efforts**

 ** _Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya_**  
 ** _Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan_**  
 ** _Rang jaaun, rang rang jaaun ri, haari main_**

 **He smiled and patted her, and she nodded her head... he pulled her hand and brought her towards him, he brought her to the place where the girls were dancing on the beats of the drum and the and they danced. he also asked her to dance with him on the beats**

 ** _Tujhpe main jhar jhar jhar jaaun_**  
 ** _Hoon piya bas teri main_**  
 ** _Ho chhu le toh khari main_**  
 ** _(Toh khari main khari main…)_**

 ** _Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya_**  
 ** _Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan_**

 **after the long day a this place they came back home... as she stepped inside she saw a number of candles lit ... and the dinner set on the table... she smiled and her eyes were in tears... after the dinner they came to the room... and she could see the room beautifully decorated... the rose petals over the white bedsheet the aroma candles lit all around... she smiled looking at her**

 **He held her hand and kissed it...she blushed and smiled once again he cupped her face and moved the hairs on her face on a side**

 _ **Main ret si, boond ka zariya tu**_  
 _ **Paa ke tujhe bheeg jaaun re**_

 **He kissed on her forhead...and pulled her to him**

 _ **Main ret si, boond ka zariya tu**_  
 _ **Paa ke tujhe bheeg jaaun ri**_

 **He lifted her and brought her to the bed and layed her down...**

 _ **Tar jaaun tar tar jaaun**_  
 _ **Dariya ye tar jaaun jee**_  
 _ **Ishq ye paake main tera**_  
 _ **Nikhar jaaun ri…**_

 _ **Piya bas teri main**_  
 _ **Ho.. chhu le toh khari main**_  
 _ **toh khari main khari main…**_

 _ **Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya**_  
 _ **Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan**_


End file.
